Modern electronic devices often employ memory devices to store data and other information in analog and/or digital form. Some memory devices require initialization before data can be stored on the memory device. Initialization can entail supplying power to run the memory device, verifying connection continuity, verifying program operation or functionality, providing a command or sequence of commands, or other instructions to the memory device, and/or other suitable operations.
Initialization providing commands, sequences of commands, and/or other instructions is often performed by a memory controller, through a sequencer that generates applicable pre-defined device commands, with branches to provide for differences in devices or features used. While similar memory devices sometimes require similar initialization sequences, a generic pre-defined sequence that can initialize a variety of devices can be complex. With the increasing number of types of devices and optional features being developed, generic pre-defined sequences are also increasingly complex.
Moreover, pre-defined sequences can be difficult to configure to account for future initialization requirements. Additionally, developing memory technology can employ a variety of initialization sequences, even for similar devices, before an industry standard is formalized. For example, standards for extended mode (EMRS) registers in a DDR2-SDRAM (“Double Data Rate Two Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory”) device are not fully defined by a standards group or manufacturer and subject to change.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and/or method for programmable memory initialization that addresses at least some of the problems and disadvantages associated with conventional systems and methods.